Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door and door assembly. The invention has been developed especially, but not exclusively for internal access doors for residential or commercial use and the invention is herein described in that context. However it is to be appreciated that the invention has broader application and is not limited to that particular use.
Throughout the specification the term "door" is used to describe any structure that is operable to cover an opening and includes gates, shutters covers and the like. Moreover, throughout the specification the invention is described with reference to the orientation for use in internal access doors where the plane of the door is generally vertical. This however should not be construed as limiting the invention to that orientation, as the door may be used in other orientations. Accordingly, reference to a particular orientation is to be construed to encompass these other orientations.